Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device including an organic EL element (see FIG. 13). This conventional display device includes control lines DSL, AZL1, AZL2, and WSL, a signal line DTL, and power source lines Vofs, Vss, Vcc, and Vcat. The pixel circuit 10 is provided with an organic EL element 1, five n-channel transistors T1 through T5, and a capacitor C1. A gate terminal of T1 is connected with WSL. A gate terminal of T2 is connected with AZL2. A gate terminal of T3 is connected with DSL. A gate terminal of T4 is connected with AZL1. A gate terminal of T5 (drive transistor) is connected with DTL via T1 and is connected with Vofs via T2. A drain terminal of T5 is connected with Vcc via T3. A source terminal of T5 (i) is connected with an anode of the organic EL element and (ii) is connected with Vss via T4. A capacitor C1 is provided between the gate terminal of T5 and the source terminal of T5. A cathode of the organic EL element is connected with Vcat.
The pixel circuit 10 is configured such that, after an anode potential of the organic EL element 1 is initialized and a threshold of the drive transistor T5 is detected (the threshold is stored between the gate terminal of T5 and the source terminal of T5), a data signal potential is written into the gate terminal of T5 via T1 and an electric current is caused to flow through the organic EL element 1 via T3 and T5 (the organic EL element 1 is caused to emit light). According to the configuration, it is possible to compensate for a resistance increase caused by the threshold of the drive transistor T5 and by deterioration of the organic EL element.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which the power source line Vofs connected with T2 is integrated with the control line WSL. Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a control line AZL2 is integrated with a control line WSL in a previous row. Patent Literature 3 discloses a configuration in which (i) a power source line Vss connected with T4 and a power source line Vofs connected with T2 are integrated with each other and (ii) an electrical potential to be supplied is switched every period.